The use of business cards is widespread in virtually all industries and professions, and the problem of efficiently organizing business cards can be appreciated by most people. Various solutions have been presented for solving this problem. These solutions include manual schemes in which business cards are organized in a binder, a notebook or some similar apparatus. Prior art solutions also include computer-based systems wherein information on a business card is scanned into a computer and stored in a database in the computer. While these solutions offer some help in relieving the organization problem associated with business cards, it is desirable to provide a more efficient, easy to use system of organizing business cards, and more particularly, for organizing information contained in business cards.
A second problem associated with the use of business cards is that the information contained on business cards cannot typically be updated once a card has been distributed. In today's fast-paced business world, it is not uncommon for the information on a person's business card to change frequently. It is desirable to provide a system for organizing business cards that allows information contained on the business cards to be periodically updated.
The use of wireless devices and PDA's to store information, such as information contained on a business card, is widespread for both business and personal use. Wireless devices, for example phones, require manual entry of contact numbers and upon the change of a contact's phone number, the user of the phone is required to change the number in the phone's memory by manually entering the new number. Further, if a cell phone user changes phone services or simply replaces his or her phone, the entries of the address book of the old phone must be entered into the new phone. Known caller ID systems may allow a caller's number to be stored in the phone, and the name of the caller can be linked to the number for storage in memory. Generally, however, data entered in phones for storage is restricted to a phone number or a plurality of phone numbers for each user, and data in a PDA or phone is static, requiring the user to manually update the contact data in the device.